


Trans-Parency

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Animal Traits, Anxiety, Banter, Cheesy, Coming Out, Confessions, Corny, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender Confusion, Heart-to-Heart, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Love Bites, Nervousness, Other, POV Third Person, Pillow Talk, Puns & Word Play, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Positive, Teenagers, Trans Character, Transgender, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra has struggled with something for a while now, and has decided to invite Adora over to their special place in order to confide something very personal to her.(First attempt writing something like this)
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Trans-Parency

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a lot of genderswap Catra, trans Catra and genderswapped, trans Catra content within the fandom. So, I decided to give it a shot by throwing my hat into the ring.
> 
> There also sadly seems to be a lot of malice/disrespect towards FtM. (Especially in 18+ content. And ESPECIALLY if the character doesn’t want to have a penis and/or breasts.) So I wanted to give a neglected side of the community some love. As the sheer amount of “If you have breasts, you’re a girl. No exception.” is quite upsetting.
> 
> Note: This is an AU, and disconnected from my other fics. My headcanon Catra is born and raised angsty catgirl~

Catra anxiously drummed on her arms. She nervously ran a hand through her bangs. Her ears perked up as there was noise in the nearby vent. A blonde coiffure poked out, causing the feline to immediately wag her tail. “Adora, you came!” Catra exclaimed in excitement. Adora got off her knees and shot the other teen a devious tonguesmirk. “Oh, not yet I haven’t.” she winked as she flicked her ponytail. 

Catra grew flustered and scrunched her nose. “Adora... I’m being serious...” She folded her ears and glanced to the side. Adora’s playful demeanour changed, and she hurried over and sat down next to her lover. “Did something happen? You usually only ask me to come here for ‘girl time’. Or, ‘sisterly bonding’ as you like to call it. She blonde couldn’t help but waggle her eyebrows before composing herself.

“Sorry.” She grinned bashfully. Catra let out a chortle. “Heh, its fine. I kinda walked into that one.” She noted. “But... about that...” She clutched her tail. “I don’t know how to say this so... I’m just gonna get it off my chest...” She placed a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Adora... I don’t think I can be your sister any more...” She murmured as she squirmed uncomfortably. Adora’s eyes widened with shock as her color drained.

“A-Are you breaking up with me?” her voice cracked. Catra flinched and waved her hands. “What? No! I... ugh!” she embraced her adoptive sibling in a tight hug. “I-I didn’t mean it like that... I still want to be with you, just...” She bit her lip. “Just not as a girl...” She fidgeted in the hug, then broke it off. “I... I don’t follow...” Adora said, utterly confused. Catra took a deep breath, steeling themselves.

“Like... remember how you rambled about puberty?” they asked. Adora frowned in thought, then lit up. “Ah yeah. About how periods suck cervix?” she said enthusiastically. The feline nodded. “Yeah... and you know... the other parts?” Catra brought up. “That... while its a hassle, I was still glad I was born with this DNA?” Adora tilted her head quizzically. “That was just some girl talk, what about it?” she stated.

“Well... I’m not...” Catra grit their teeth, averting their gaze. “Catra... what are you?” Adora reached out to touch her partner, but stopped. Knowing when to give them space. “I WISH I WAS A BOY!” Catra exclaimed, punching the wall. Adora sat there flabbergasted, trying to process what she just heard. “Is... can that happen?” she mumbled aloud. “I don’t know!” Catra shrieked. “N-Not like they talk about anything useful!”

He clenched his fists and shuddered. “How... how long have you felt like this?” Adora asked, running her hand through the brown mane. “I dunno... sometime early teens? Maybe earlier?” Catra glanced to the side. “I just thought what I was feeling was more of the usual shit...” He mewled. “Shadow Weavers abuse, bullying and harassment... my overall feelings of being inadequate, too weak...” He reclined against the wall.

“But over time... I noticed certain things bugged me especially...” He stated. “I didn’t like being called a girl... I wanted to shower with the boys...” He huffed. “You... do shower with the boys... everyone shares the same communal showers?” Adora interjected. Catra shot her a deadpan. “You know what I meant...” He cleared his throat. “I just chalked it up to my dislike of most people at first but then...” He paused.

He gazed deeply into Adora’s big blue eyes. “I realized something was wrong when... when it hurt to hear you call me a ‘good girl’ and other things that should make me purr...” His eyes teared up. Adora sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. “So... if I’m getting this right: You’re quite certain that you’re actually a male of your species, and not a female?” Adora proposed with a waver in her voice. “Sorta like Rogelio? How he also has a slit? But is male?” Adora asked, tilting her head hesitantly. 

Catra gave a weak smile. “No, not like that. I mean... my body IS female. But I’m not sure if my mind agrees...” Catra rubbed his own shoulder. “Like... I’m in the wrong body...” He huffed. “If I didn’t know I was born with a vulva, I’d seriously be suspecting Shadow Weaver to have pulled some weird ass arcane shit on me...” He crossed his arms with a sour expression. Adora tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“Well... pretty much everything else can get fucked up, from what little doc as told us... birth defects, allergies and what have you. So... I can totally see there being something that ended up with you having the wrong body... however weird that sounds aloud...” Adora stroked her chin. “Well, if you’re sure. Then I guess I have a brother now. She shot her sibling a warm smile. “T-Thanks... it means a lot.”

Catra gave his sister another hug. “I’ll.. I’ll be sure to try this out between us first, see if it's who I really am.” He said and rubbed the back of his head. “I’d hate to find out that this might be just another hormonal thing...” He murmured. “Well, it’s not impossible. But, I believe you. This isn’t something you’d take lightly without thinking about.” She cleared her throat. “Though... please go easy on me with a grace period.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I won’t be able to switch over in a day. So, just correct me if I use the wrong words.” She blepped at Catra. The feline chuckled in response. “Yeah... I’m used to you by now. I’ll give you a couple of freebies~” he smirked. “It can’t have been easy... I’m proud of you.” Adora said as she placed a hand on his shoulder “I’m curious though... do you want to change your name?” she asked.

Catra blepped as he thought. “I dunno... maybe? I hadn’t really thought about that.” He replied. “So uh... you don’t like your body you said?” Adora brought up awkwardly. Catra raised a brow. “Does that mean you... don’t wanna ‘exercise’ with me any more?” Adora averted her gaze as her cheeks flushed. Realization washed over the brunette as the words sank in. “Oh. OH!” he blurted out. He gave her a warm smile.

“No, we can still make love. I’m still me. My feelings for you hasn’t changed.” He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Nothing in how we get down and dirty has to really change.” He winked playfully, then frowned. “Except well... give me new pet names.” He patted her on the shoulder. “Can I still call you ‘kitty’?” Adora asked, hopeful. Catra stroked his chin. “Yeah, sure. That one’s fine.” He noted.

Adora giddily clapped her hands. She then tapped her chin. “You know... the doc might can make a penis graft for you.” She pointed out. “I think... I never really get what can and can’t be done with that...” She added. Catra shrugged. “Yeah... I’m not letting that nutjob near my kitkat... sure, I don’t know if I’d rather have a dick but... I kinda like my kitkat. Sure: She can be a pain, but she’s my pain.” He sighed wistfully.

“You want me to stop penetrating you by the way? And/or call your lil’ kitty something else?” Adora asked. “Eh... I’m alright with keeping it as is. You can alternate in what you call it. But I’m fine with having a pussy.” Catra glanced to the side. “That said... I wouldn’t mind getting rid of these stupid lumps of fat...” He glared at his breasts. “Just makes me less agile... wonder if they can be amputated?”

He mused. “Probably? Not sure I’d recommend it considering who would be doing the surgery...” Adora chimed in. “Yeah... I guess I’m stuck with these buggers... I’d appreciate if you wouldn’t touch them.” Catra requested. “Sure. Though... I see a few guys play with theirs.” Adora pointed out. “I know. I just never liked them.” Catra retorted. “I mean... I’m not super impressed playing with mine but...”

Adora shrugged, then ruffled his hair. “Well, you wanna change any how we do it, position wise?” she inquired. “Nah. As said: I’m still the same person. Besides: It’s not like my anatomy has changed. Who leads or follows has nothing to do with our bodies... I think?” Catra scrunched his nose. “Or have you noticed any wide gap in who does what?” he asked. Adora shook her head. “Nope. Granted, I’m not the best example.”

She chuckled gingerly. “I haven’t tried that many partners you know. I only seek someone else when I can’t get you...” She sensually caressed Catra’s chin with lowered eyelids. “From what little I know, it seems to vary. Pose helps decide a bit too. Some are harder to lead depending on your genitalia.” She let out a giggle. “If it makes you feel any better, you surely have the endurance of a male.” 

She tonguesmirked at Catra. The feline blinked twice, then snorted in amusement. “If anything, that just supports my theory.” He mused. “Heh... I’m honestly surprised you’re not more freaked out by this.” He cuddled up against the wall. “I dunno... sure, it caught me off guard when I thought I was coming here for a suck. But: Nothing about it feels wrong. Different, confusing? Sure. But I’m okay with it.”

Adora smiled. “Our relationship stays as strong as ever. I just need some time to adjust to it. Not that different from when we hit puberty. Or when we found out about sex.” She flashed a grin. “It’s not like I’ve lost anything.” She proclaimed. “Thanks moonshine... you have no idea how much this means to me.” Catra began to purr. Joyful tears slowly rolling down his chins. “I was really scared you wouldn’t accept me...”

Adora let out a snort. “What would there be to not accept? I love you for being you. And you’re still you. Just a slightly new coat of paint.” She gave him a soft kiss. “As for the others... Shadow Weaver never really accepted you to begin with so... who cares what the fuck she thinks? As for the rest... I don’t think any of them would care to be honest.” She hummed. “I guess they’d at most change what they insult you with.”

She stated. And if they don't... then well: They can suck our walls.” She grinned deviously. Her face fell notably. “Though... I’m sorry I can’t help you feel more comfortable in your own body... it must be awful to feel out of place in your own skin...” She murmured. Catra’s ears fell down. “Y-Yeah... having you here for me really helps. But I know there’s nothing we can do about what I... have.” He grit his teeth.

“I guess it’s just one more thing to wonder about what could have been...” He exhaled slowly. “Would you still be with me if I... did have a penis?” he asked anxiously. “Would you... prefer that?” he added. Adora contemplated it for a few seconds. “I would very likely still be with you, yeah. I’m not after your physical appearance. I like being around you. Only physical trait I pay any special attention to is your heterochromia~”  


Adora said sweetly, causing the feline to blush. “As for preference: I don’t really care either way. It’d just have been something we’d have figured out to work around, like we do now.” She narrowed her eyes. “Though... depending how those barbs would look if your clit had mutated into a penis... I may or may not have let you penetrate me...” She eyed Catra over. “Like, your tongue is not welcome near my delicates.”

She shot Catra a grin. “Yeah... fair enough. I’m just a bit anxious that you might prefer how I am now... feminine.” Catra fiddled with his tail. Adora shrugged. “Eh... I doubt a few more rough corners, muscles and body hair would have been a deal-breaker. Long as you’d be who you are now, I’m sure I’d have fallen for you all over again~” she cooed. “I wouldn’t miss my heat in the slightest though...” Catra growled.

“I mean... I hate my periods but... neither of us really knows what’s up with boys. They act really weird sometimes. What if you’d have some strange, counter-heat?” Adora interjected. Catra furrowed his brows. “Huh... maybe? Guess we won’t know until I meet some more of my species...” He concluded. “Yeah, it’s odd to me that we haven’t seen any other catfolk around here... with how many recruits there are.”

Adora pondered. “Lots of humans and reptiles... wonder what’s up with that now that I think about it?” she stroked her chin. “Maybe they’re all on their respective outposts after we liberate them?” she suggested. Catra narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Maybe... we never get out of this dump, so at most we can speculate... that old hag never tells us anything anyhow.” He huffed and crossed his arms. 

“Well, Octavia is the only tentacle squid lady thing we have... I’ve seen one other blue, spiky hair person other than Cobalt?” Adora mused. Catra grew tense. “My people better not be extinct, if they are: I’ll eradicate them!” he hissed. “It’s bad enough my parents disowned me!” he grit his teeth. “Could really have gone with some guidance in life... a heads up would have been nice.” He snarled angrily. 

“Hey... Etheria is big. I’m sure your kin is somewhere around. Could be beyond the areas we control. Like... all the aquatic races are locked behind the gates of Salineas. I bet that’s where Octavia’s ancestors originated from. So, your people are probably like... in some jungle somewhere?” Adora frowned as she contemplated. Catra glanced down at his hands, extending his claws. “I... guess. I am really good at climbing.”

He noted. “Humans seem to live literally everywhere though, what’s up with that?” he questioned. Adora tonguesmirked and gave a hip thrust. “Could be that I wanna fuck a lot more than you?” she teased. Catra quirked a brow. “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked. “I dunno...” Adora replied, scrunching her face. “I just know Shadow Weaver said it has something to do with population...”

She scooted closer to Catra. “And well, um... of what we know of our bodies: Mine is ready to go basically any day of the week. While your body well... it can ‘go’, but you don’t have a massive drive except twice a year." Adora noted. “As if I could forget.” Catra said with a snicker. “Poking me in the morning, saying you got a really bad morning dew~” He grinned and ruffled Adora’s hair. “Well, you return the favour during estrus~”

Adora shot back with a cheeky wink. Catra shifted his weight. “Man... that’s gonna be a bitch now... more-so than usual... another constant reminder that I can’t change what I am...” His ears folded as he sighed. “Maybe there’s a spell for that? I mean: Pretty much every teen in our squad has wondered what it would be like?” Adora suggested. “Hm... I dunno... only reference we have to magic is the princess's destructive rampage...” 

Catra grimaced. “And then well... our own special crone...” He grumbled. “I refuse to believe that’s all magic can do.” Adora noted. “I’ve seen her use a few illusion spells and non-zappy things... not often but... you know?” she smiled encouragingly. “Yeah... well, that may be true. But, there’s  **no** way I’m letting her cast any spell on me!” Catra stated firmly. “We could always try to find some other sorcerer.” 

Adora pointed out. “They can’t all be at Mystacor.” She added helpfully. “Yeah, well. But: Since our asses are stuck here for the foreseeable future, that’s not an option...” Catra retorted sourly. “Hey... we’ll make it work. We always have.” Adora smiled, pulling him in for a hug. “Yeah... I think this might be out of our reach however...” He glanced to the side. Adora rubbed his back tenderly as he purred.

“I can only offer you my love and support... I hope that will be enough for now.” Adora murmured. Catra smiled. “Yeah... thanks. Sorry if I’m being difficult.” He shuffled a bit. “It’s just... hard. Especially with everything else going on.” He rubbed his arms. “It’s okay. As long as we have each other.” Adora place her hand on his shoulder. “And here I thought my teenage years couldn’t get more complicated...”

Catra cracked a tired grin. “I wouldn’t tempt fate~” Adora said cheekily. Catra let out a blep, nuzzling up to the blonde. “Yeah... let’s just keep this between us, for now.” He murmured. “Sure. I don’t think our squad really minds though... I mean, Lonnie will prolly toss some snark your way. But, she does that anyhow. So, I think she’d just accommodate her insults to your new identity.” Adora emphasized with a soft punch.

“Heh, yeah. She’s... respectful in how she insults you, if that makes sense.” Catra said with a chuckle. “Well..” Adora ran a hand up along Catra’s thigh. “Mind if I break in my new brother?” she grinned. Catra’s cheeks flared up. He let out a huff. “I shouldn’t be but... it makes me really happy to hear you say that~” he leaned in for a kiss, locking lips with the other teen. “You’re such a goof-ball~” he giggled as he broke off.

“I’ll never judge you... aside from mice.” Adora said with a cheeky grin. Catra let out an amused snort, giving a mock punch against her shoulder. Adora perked up. “Hey! We can swipe some gauze from the infirmary and tie your breasts down. Bind ‘em.” She exclaimed. “Might help keep them in place. Give you more fitting physique!” she beamed. Catra blinked twice, then bit his lower lip, gazing lustfully at his partner.

“I’d really love to try that~” he purred. “Might get a bit tight though.” Adora pointed out. “Not tighter than our bond for each other~” Catra cooed. “And I thought I was the corny one~” Adora gigglesnorted. Catra smirked and pounced atop the girl. Adora let out a startled yelp. Catra laid atop Adora, nuzzling against her as he purred, interlocking fingers as their bodies aligned. He gave a sharp hiss as their breasts touched.

“You wanna...” Adora started. “N-No, it’s fine...” Catra cut her off, making a noise of discomfort. “We can look into that wrapping thing later.” He placed a finger on Adora’s upper lips, hushing softly. “Let’s not ruin the mood... I want you... now~” he whispered huskily. He closed his eyes and locked lips with her, purring deeply in his throat. Adora wrapped one of her legs around his hips.

She began to tease his buttocks as she rocked it back and forth. Catra broke off one of their interlocked hands, moving it behind Adora’s head, pulling her into a deeper kiss as he exhaled through his nose. He broke the kiss as a drop of saliva ran down his chin. “Fuuuck... I want you so bad...” he shivered with anticipation. “Then why don’t you come get some, big boy?” Adora goaded. Catra let out a shaky breath.

He then dove down, kissing his mate repeatedly along her neck, including the occasional soft nip. “Ngh... because you know I’d pop within a minute...” He huffed in frustration. “Does it matter as long as you enjoy yourself?” Adora inquired. Catra glanced to the side. “I want to make you cum... without having to shudder and pant for an extended amount of time, then have to use my hands or mouth...”

He frowned and fidgeted. “You could just well... not use your  _ lil’ dick~ _ ” Adora chimed in. “But, it doesn’t feel great if I don’t use the clit!” Catra replied, pouting. “You of all people know how terrible my self control is!” he huffed. Adora curled one of his brown bangs around her fingers. “How about you start on top, then: When you get close: I’ll roll over, pin you down and rut you until we both cum?”

Adora whispered in a sultry tone. Catra let out a mewl as he flushed beet red. “I-I’d like that very much...” he squeaked. “I’ll try to time it but... well, we’ve tried it before and it’s really hard...” Adora chuckled nervously. “Not half as hard as I am right now~” Catra purred. “Ooh~ Who’s my feisty minx?” Adora whispered back. She then came to a halt, face contorted in thought. “Something wrong?” Catra asked in concern.

“Well, no but: Do you want to start squirting more often since well... you know: It’s what guys do?” Adora asked awkwardly. Catra squirmed a bit. “I mean... maybe? That stuff still stings quite a bit...” He said hesitantly. “You could start filling me up~ Break more of the rules.” Adora grinned mischievously. “Adora, we’re not the same species... but I like the way you think.” Catra grinned deviously.

“It wasn’t uncomfortable for you that time we got fully erect.” Adora pointed out supportively. “True... but we don’t have time to spend an hour making love every day.” Catra countered. “I mean: What we could and should are different things~” Adora cooed, licking him on the nose. Causing another mewl. “Gosh! I felt that down my spine... how can one girl contain this much libido?” he blurted out in disbelief. 

“Well... you help~” Adora said cheekily. “You’re almost worse than me when I’m in heat.” Catra said in amusement as he shook his head. “None of the other humans are like this.” He mused. “Tis a blessing and a curse~” Adora chimed, running a finger down his chest, carefully avoiding the lumps. “I don’t hear you complain much though.” She said with a wink. Catra fidgeted with his fingers, ears folding bashfully.

“I-It does feel nice... and you always make me feel special.” He purred, caressing her cheek. “Hey: As long as you want to do it with me, okay?” Adora smiled warmly. “Don’t feel obligated to try and keep up if it stresses you out. I can always just rub one out.” She brushed his bangs aside, then planted a kiss on his forehead. “Thanks... but I do genuinely enjoy having sex with you~” Catra purred more intensely. 

“Even if I kinda finish before you even get started...” He cleared his throat sheepishly. “I don’t mind. You always stick around for me~” Adora cooed. “I know it’s not super balanced but... just tell me if you’d like something changed about it, yeah?” she asked, leaning her forehead against Catra’s. “I will... the horde doesn’t exactly encourage us to speak our mind is all. So can be tricky sometimes.” Catra chuckled nervously.

“Adora, wait...” the girl stopped as soon as he said it. “I need to know: How are you so... okay about this?” he asked quizzically. “What? You’re the same person I’ve always loved. When we were kids, then we became teens and started changing, got these hunks of fat on our torso.” Adora gave an apologetic blep. “Then I started having periods, you entered heat. You’re still you. Regardless what physically or mentally changes~”

She cooed softly. “So what if the girl I fell in love with turned out to be a boy? It doesn’t affect anything. Not for me at least. I get some might take issue with it but... they’re not me, so who cares?” she smiled and leaned in to nip Catra on the neck. Causing a soft mewl. “You’re Catra, and that’s all that matters to me.” She pulled the feline in for a passionate kiss, both closed their eyes in the embrace.

Catra lightly dug his claws into Adora’s scalp, careful not to break skin. They broke it off as both teens were panting. “Ngh... fuck!” Catra hissed. “Something wrong?” Adora asked anxiously. “Not really...” Catra grit his teeth. “There’s just so much I want to do to you... hold you but...” He glanced to the side. “If I’d do most of those, I’d only harm you due to my stupid claws and shit...” He sighed in defeat. 

“It’s like I’m at a constant struggle with myself...” He hesitantly met her dazzling blue eyes. “Do... do you want me to cut my claws?” he murmured nervously. “Well, I wouldn’t be opposed to be able to get fingered by you but... that’s ultimately, your choice. You have to be comfortable with it in the end.” Adora noted. “They’re also part of who you are. And I think we’ve done pretty well with them so far.”  She blepped. 

“I dunno... they make me feel safe... but when I’m with you, I also feel safe, so I have no need for them... but I can’t always be with you...” Catra shuffled nervously, stroking his hair. Adora clasped her hands around his, gently caressing them as she reassured him quietly. "it's okay. They can keep us apart, but never forever." She smiled warmly, then pulled him in for another hug, slowly rocking him.  


“Well, best suggestion I can offer would be to maybe just cut one or two claws? That way you could still get me off via handjobs, but maintain most of your offensive capabilities?” Adora concluded after her analysis, breaking the hug. Catra glanced down towards his hands. “Maybe... I just have this gnawing at the back of my head that I’ll need the exact claw I trimmed...” He shook his head, then exhaled. 

“Well, I’m really worked up. How about we slip into something more comfortable?” he said seductively. “A bit sudden, but sure: I can finger you.” Adora shot back with a waggle of her eyebrows. Catra’s cheeks heated up once more. “Adora! Knock it off!” he sputtered. “Oh, hush~ You know you love it!” Adora said with a grin. Catra pouted with a glare. “That doesn’t mean I have to admit it...” He huffed and narrowed his eyes.

Adora scooted back, then casually slid her top off. Catra reached down and grabbed the edge of his own, then hesitated. He let go and instead only slid his pants down. Adora mirrored this, and chucked the clothes to the corner of their little fun cave. She splayed herself out on the mound of pillows. “Ready when you are~” she chimed, adjusting her labia, putting them neatly out of the way of accessing her delicates.

“Is... is it weird that I’m nervous?” Catra asked, fiddling with his thumbs. Adora scrunched her nose. “I... don’t know?” she replied. “It’s like... our regular love making, but different?” She added. “I feel like I should be doing...something!” Catra muttered. “I mean... from experience: I can’t say a boy sucks me that much different than a girl... that’s up to experience and preference. Just keep doing what you like~” 

Adora noted. “Yeah, you’re right. Not sure what I expected to be different...” Catra chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. “If you want, we can find some toys, and you could see if you prefer using those.” Adora said helpfully. “Toys?” Catra asked curiously. “Yeah, they’re kinda hard to come by. Most are spoils from liberated towns. They’re like... fake genitals!” Adora noted. Catra raised a brow.

The blonde took notice and snickered. “Basically: Picture a stun baton, except it’s not made out of ouch. And it’s really smooth. But: One is like, an amputated plastic penis.” Adora explained. Catra’s eyebrows reached new heights as he eyed the human over. “Why would you want that?” he asked incredulously. “To... shove inside yourself? You know? Fingering yourself is a little like tickling yourself?” Adora countered. 

Catra mulled it over. “There’s also amputated fake vulvae. But, most of those are just made for penises. I’ve heard a few are made to grind against though.” Adora chimed in, then lowered her eyelids. “And then... I’ve heard there’s these double sided curved things. You shove one end into your vag, and then you can use the other end to penetrate someone else with.” She grinned as she waited for Catra’s reaction.

“Huh... so, basically emulating what it would be like to have a penis?” Catra cited. “Yeah, it seems like it. I’ve never got to use one...” Adora stated, then sighed. “I... I guess I could try. Would be nice to know...” Catra murmured, shifting his weight. “I just hope we can find one in my size...” He rubbed his shoulder. “Oh, most definitely. There’s a number of races that only reach up to our crotch!” Adora stated.

”I bet if they have toys, those would fit you perfectly!” she claimed. Then bit her lower lip. “Perfect standing cunnilingus height...” She whispered to herself. Catra’s left ear flicked, he then shook his head at Adora’s statement. “Unless their junk is the opposite of mine, and would be the size of yours~” Catra remarked playfully. “Ha! That would actually be kinda funny.” Adora said with a gigglesnort.

“Ugh, now it's gonna be even more unbearable to wait until we get deployed somewhere...” Catra huffed as he crossed his arms. “I could always ask one of the squads going out to be on the lookout for one.” Adora perked up. “Oh, there’s also straps you can get for the fake penises.” She hastily added. “What are those for?” Catra asked. “Well, it lets you have a sort of prosthetic penis.” Adora explained. 

“Can... I feel anything through it?” Catra inquired. “Nope. It’s just there to penetrate.” Adora answered. “Why would I want that?” Catra asked with a raised brow. “I mean... it would allow you to keep going after you cum? Just focus on the thrusting?” Adora stated with a shrug. “I... guess that makes sense.” Catra nodded. “How do you know so much about these anyhow?” he asked, his tail swaying curiously. 

“I mean... getting laid is sorta my only hobby outside of goofing off with you. Not like we have much else to delve into.” Adora blepped cheekily. Catra thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Fair enough~” he rolled his eyes in amusement. “I still don’t know how you can have so much energy!” he added. “Me neither. But I’m just glad I’m satisfied after one orgasm. It’d be a real chore if I had to go more than once.”

Adora concluded. She shifted her weight gingerly. “I... I do have to confess...” Adora let out an awkward chuckle. “With how stressed for time we usually are, I kinda like how short you last.” She admitted. Catra gave her a sceptical glare. “Like: Last while when you were blowing me in the supply closest, I could barely cum in time before we had to rush to the next combat simulation...” Adora fiddled with her thumbs.

“I never got to bask in the afterglow...” She huffed. “Though, when we have time to indulge, it’s really nice...” She cleared her head. “Anyhow: With you: We can generally sneak in wherever, or even do it behind a locker. You climax and we almost always have time for some cuddling. Or heck: We can sneak a quickie in between classes.” She shuffled a bit, tapping her foot. Giving Catra a sheepish smile. 

“Look... I know it has to be annoying the times we can make proper love but... with our tight schedule, it is something of yours I envy sometimes~” she smiled warmly. “Yeah... I know you’re right. But it’s just hard to be grateful for something that fucks me over when I want it the most...” Catra stated, scooting closer to his mate. “Like, I recall that basic ass sex ed we got.” He scoffed and grit his teeth.

“Like, we got rough estimates of what to expect, how long etcetera.” He waved his hand in a circle. “And then they are all: ‘The biggest difference is that in general; males get aroused faster, last shorter and have a cooling off period after coitus.’” He imitated a mock, nasally tone. “But while females take longer to become engorged and orgasm, this is made up by that most can achieve multiple orgasms.” He finished.

“Like, gee! That sure sounds swell... assuming you’re not like me and got fucked by the genetic lottery!” he fumed. “Or you know... what we just talked about: When in the flying fuck would you have time, or especially if you pick a guy: Gonna be able to benefit from any of that?” Adora added dryly. “Ah yes, let me ask for an hour break when everyone else is done in 5-10 minutes... that’ll go over suuuper well~”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Aaanyhow~ Did you wanna get all up in here, or shall we just snuggle and be angsty at the world?” she asked with a cheeky blep. Catra stroked his chin. “I mean... that is very tempting but... so is getting laid~” he noted. Adora patted her thigh, motioning for Catra to lie down. The feline did so, then let out a drawn out sigh. Adora ran a hand down his mane, kneading the scalp.

“Are you having performance anxiety again?” she asked softly. Catra curled up in her lap. “Maybe...” he murmured bluntly. “I’ve been stressing myself out over this all week. And well... it all went so smoothly.” He grinned sheepishly. “I was expecting well... I dunno...” He shuffled in place, exhaling slowly. Adora kneaded his shoulders tenderly. “Do you actually want this right now? Or are you just trying to not let me down?”

She whispered into his ear. Catra tensed up as his ears folded. He mewled quietly. “Both...” He sighed in defeat. “Hey... hey....” Adora cooed. “It’s okay. We can’t always be expected to be ready and willing.” She scooped Catra further up her lap for a more intimate embrace. “I mean it. What we’ve talked about.” She ruffled his mane. “Don’t push yourself. You’re perfect just the way you are~” she breathed against his neck.

“How else will I improve?” Catra retorted. “You push yourself close to the limit. Not past it. Otherwise you just risk snapping a tendon or whatnot, and will become weaker than before.” Adora noted, gazing down into Catra’s eyes. “If you pressure yourself to perform, you will only become stressed out over the thought, and in turn: Be even more likely to be unable to perform. And off the spiral goes~” she noted

She gently brushed through Catra’s bangs. “I know I’m a tad bit pushy on this but... I just want the best for you.” She fidgeted as she bit her lower lip. “I hope it hasn’t sounded like I didn’t think you could do it... I just didn’t want you to get hurt.” She murmured. Catra flicked his ears, glancing to the side. Just taking it all in. After a prolonged silence, he glanced up at her. “Well... you know how the horde is...”

He mumbled. “It’s really easy to read a gesture like that wrong...” He looked at her with a meek smile. “Yeah, sorry if I wasn’t clear enough... I just work with what I got.” Adora sheepishly grinned back at the feline. Catra cracked a smirk. “Yeah, talk about an uphill battle.” he said playfully. “Hey!” Adora countered with a matching smirk. “Feeling better?” she asked, caressing his fluffy brown ears.

“Yeah...” Catra purred. Adora reclined against the wall, continually petting her partner. Catra shifted his weight after a few minutes. “So uh... do you still wanna... do it?” he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Do you even have to ask?” Adora shot back teasingly with a grin. Catra let out a nervous laugh. “The question is: Do  **you** want to?” Adora asked, stretching herself with a slight yawn before smiling warmly. 

“I... I think I’d just like to sleep with you, here. Where its safe and warm... and smells happy.” Catra purred. “Who do you want to be the big spoon?” Adora inquired, tilting her head. Catra scrunched his nose. “I’d like to be that tomorrow if that’s okay, but for now: I just want to be embraced, feel loved...” He murmured softly. Adora scooped him up in her athletic arms. “Can do kitty~” she pecked him on the cheek.

“You wanna go straight to bed, or want any kisses, cuddles or love bites before we turn in?” she offered tenderly, with a hint of arousal. Catra contemplated for a few seconds. “I could go for a kiss or two, then some cuddles just to wind down. But...” He became flushed. “I don’t want to ask too much, it wouldn’t be fair to rile you up unreasonably.” He let out a chuckle. “Come now, I’m not  **that** needy~” Adora scoffed.

He raised a brow and grinned. “Adora, you’ve woken me up at least twice trying to have a ‘stealth wank’ some of the times I was too exhausted after a session to satisfy you.” He winked at the ehterian, who turned a shade of red. Adora cleared her throat hastily. “Haha... well...” She only gave a goofy grin and rubbed the back of her head. “Yeah... I got nothing.” She blepped and glanced to the side.

Catra seized the opportunity and yanked an off-guard blonde down for a smooch. “Well hello~” Adora said huskily. Catra inhaled deeply. “You smell nice~” he cooed. “I bet you say that to all the cadets~” Adora teased. Catra fidgeted. “You’re still the only one I’ve been with...” He murmured. “Now you’re making me feel bad.” Adora said sheepishly. “It’s fine. I trust that you keep it only sexual with others.” Catra replied.

He squirmed slightly. “Do you... do you think this is just a phase?” he rubbed his arm nervously. “Whether it is or it isn’t doesn't matter.” Adora replied, taking in a whiff of his hair. “We live our lives in phases. And the best thing we can do is try to be as happy as possible in each one.” She hugged her sibling. “The moons come in phases, and that’s about as natural as you can get~” she finished.

“In case you’d wake up one morning and feel different than how you do right now: I’ll be there for you. Be it tomorrow, a few months from now or in ten years.” She interlocked her fingers with his. “Or if it stays like this forever, like us~” she cooed. Catra’s tail began to swing wildly as his cheeks heated up. “You make me want to let everyone know about us...” He said as he reached up and caressed her cheek.

“I mean... anyone that pays the slightest attention would have picked up on us always being together... walking off and being gone for several minutes before coming back looking a little worse for wear.” Adora tonguesmirked at him. “Well, yeah. But I meant like: coming out. Sorta.” Catra pondered. “Is there even a word for that? Someone you prefer to be intimate with?” he asked, getting snug in her grasp.

“I don’t know... but like... we are partners and squad mates. But, you are special to me. So... special partner? Special mate?” Adora suggested. “I kinda like those!” Catra said as he perked up. “Yeah, closest I’ve heard otherwise is ‘preferred fuck buddy’ but...” Adora caressed his cheek. “You’re much more than just whom I prefer~” she whispered sensually, causing the feline to start purring deeper.

Adora shifted with Catra, as to better be able to spoon him. Catra let out a blissful sigh. His ears shot up briefly. “Adora... they’re touching my thigh...” He pointed out. “To be fair: If I had a penis, there would be more than just touching going on.” Adora snickered. “Would be some full on prodding.” She added. Catra gigglesnorted. “Gross. You’re such a smooth talker, huh?” he added with a cheeky grin.

“Sure am!” Adora exclaimed. “I’m known for my ‘silver tongue’ as you are aware~” she cooed. Catra’s cheeks flushed. “Gosh! You are the worst!” he blurted out with a chuckle. “Oh? I didn’t hear you complaining last week?” Adora replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelids. Catra took on a new shade of red. “Dear lord Adora! I thought we agreed to cuddle!” he sputtered, his ears twitching from embarrassment. 

“We are. You never took shameless flirting off the table.” Adora countered with a mischievous grin. “Sheesh, fine! Can we just snuggle?” Catra murmured and crossed his arms grumpily. Adora shot him an affectionate smirk. “Sure thing love. You should have seen your face though~” she added playfully. “You sure you’re not just trying to make me aroused enough to have intercourse?” Catra retorted.

Adora gasped and feigned surprise. “Drats! You have foiled my master-plan!” she cried out in a mock, dramatic tone. “It’s amazing how I want to both punch you and kiss you on the face. At the same time.” Catra mentioned dryly, with a hint of affection. Adora gave him a tight squeeze, careful to avoid the breasts. “I love you too you dork~” she cooed. Catra’s tail wrapped around her abdomen.

Adora noticed, but didn’t mention it. Instead: she smiled with glee. “If you wake up with morning dew, I might just... harvest that for you~” Catra purred coyly. Adora tensed up with excitement. “I’d really like that~” she squeed. “Only if you’re in the mood for it okay?” she added. “I’m pretty sure I will be tomorrow. I’m pretty exhausted right now but... I feel really content.” Catra stated, purring as his tail wriggled. 

“I’m sure I’ll want to properly ‘thank you’ when I wake up tomorrow~” he stated huskily. He paused for a moment, then deadpanned. “Adora... I can feel your girls poking into my back.” He noted. “Well, my family jewel can’t quite reach your butt so... you’ll have to settle for two out of three.” Adora chimed back. “I’m gonna let that one slide sis~” he snickered. “I  **did** just offer you sex after all heh.”

He snuggled up to her, ignoring the stiff headlights. “Good night moonshine~” he murmured. “Pleasant dreams~” Adora cooed back. “Wet dreams~” Catra shot back playfully. “If your tail or rear is soaked when you wake up, that’ll be on you.” Adora replied, gently nipping one of his ears. “Just avoid the tip... you know it’s sensitive.” Catra whispered softly. Adora barely managed to contain her laughter, wheezing.

“You know which tip I meant!” Catra barked quietly, his cheeks flaring up. “Sorry, sorry. It was just a very poor choice of words.” Adora giggled. “I guess it was, but... I’m tired, let’s tuck in for the night.” Catra yawned. Adora shifted her weight, then pulled a blanket over the two. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just a sucker for bad jokes and wordplay.” She sighed wistfully. “Oh, you’re a sucker alright~” Catra whispered back.

“Ha! That’s the spirit.” Adora said with a blep. “But, for real this time: Lets go to sleep.” She nuzzled up to the other teen. “Yeah...” The feline fidgeted, then exhaled in relief. Mumbling something inaudible under his breath. Adora couldn’t make the words out, but she picked up it was three of them. With an adorable smile, she pecked Catra on the cheek. “I love you too~” she said passionately into his ear, exhaling some warm air. The pair huddled up in their improvised bed, surrounded by intimate and enjoyable memories in their own special place. Just for the two of them~

*


End file.
